Coffee and Conversation
by Cassandra Mulder
Summary: Chloe and Martha may be more alike than they thought.


**Title: **Coffee and Conversation  
**Author: **Cassandra Mulder  
**Rating: **PG  
**Classification: **Smallville; Chloe/Clark; Martha; gen  
**Spoilers: **Through 5.13 "Vengeance", at least.  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine. That much is obvious. It all belongs to AlMiles, Tollin/Robbins, DC, and the WB. I just sit here and lobby Chlark.  
**Summary: **Chloe and Martha may be more alike than they thought.  
**Written: **February 10, 2006  
**Word Count: **1024  
**A/N: **Oh, come on. After "Vengeance" this was so coming. ;) I really hope they'll have Chloe and Martha get a little closer on the show for Clark's sake at least. At the risk of sounding like another Martha, it would be a good thing. hehe

* * *

When they could fit it into their schedules, coffee at the Kent house had become a ritual for Chloe and Martha. It was like the world's smallest support group for keepers of Clark Kent's secret.

Chloe would listen as Martha went over the woes of being a senator, and Martha would ask Chloe about school and the Planet.

They were surprised at how much they had in common, and Chloe had started to feel like she had a mother for the first time in fourteen years.

They both loved tulips, a strong cup of coffee, and good books. They were both Metropolis girls at heart, and they both loved Kansas farm boys named Kent.

Over lattés one afternoon, they sat at the kitchen table perusing Chloe's latest article. Martha listened as Chloe told her how much Clark had helped her, and how he was growing as a journalist. Martha smiled at the pride in the younger woman's voice.

"You still love him, don't you?" Martha asked gently.

Chloe shifted her eyes downward to the tabletop and took a sip of her rapidly cooling drink. "Is it that obvious?" she said, looking up with a slight frown.

Martha shrugged. "Love isn't that hard to see, Chloe. I mean, I know you love him. But I know you've been _in_ love with him for some time."

"It feels like forever," Chloe sighed. "But I've had to sort of push that to the back of my mind and focus on being a good friend. That seems to be what he wants, and it seems to be working out."

Martha smiled. "You're the best friend he's ever had."

"I'm glad, but it's still tough sometimes." She couldn't believe she was talking about being in love with Clark to his mother, of all people, but in a way it was cathartic.

"Well, don't give up hope, Chloe. We seem to have a lot more in common than I would've ever thought, so it may be the same where Kent boys are concerned."

"You think so?" Chloe said with a slight laugh.

"When I first met Jonathan, I could barely get him to look at me when I was asking to borrow his notes. He was involved in his studying, and he was always in a rush to get back here. I thought he was wonderful on sight, and I just knew he had to be the man I spent the rest of my life with." She smiled, but there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Chloe offered.

Martha shook her head. "It's okay. He made me happier than I ever would have been being a corporate lawyer like my dad wanted. If I could go back right now I wouldn't change a single choice I made."

Chloe smiled sadly. "How'd you get him to look at you?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"When I returned his notes he finally saw me. Then I had to convince him to date me," she laughed.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow. "No offense, Mrs. Kent, but these Kent boys are a little slow on the uptake," she laughed.

Martha laughed with her. "They certainly can be. And for heaven's sake, call me Martha. We're both adults, right?"

"One of us is still trying," Chloe said in her self-deprecating manner. "Okay, Martha." She frowned. "That feels weird."

"You'll get used to it."

"I'd like that. You won't say anything to Clark about..."

"No. Anything you confide in me is strictly between us," Martha assured her.

"Well, you kind of dragged it out of me..." Chloe teased. "You ever think about being a reporter?"

"No, I had too many other things to worry about. I've found I'm better at keeping secrets than getting them out of people."

"Keeping them is an occupation in itself," Chloe sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Do you ever regret finding out about Clark's abilities?" Martha asked.

Chloe shook her head. "Never. All I ever wanted was for him to trust me with everything. I always knew there was something special about him, but I could never quite pin it down. When I found out about him I couldn't blame him for not parading it around. I just thought he should've known that of all people, he could've trusted me with his secret. That stung for awhile, but I got over it."

"We always taught Clark he had to guard his secret, but it wasn't just for him. We always worried that if the wrong person figured out what was going on, anyone that knew would be in danger. That's proven to be true more than once, so it's a big responsibility."

"I know. But I've told told Clark, I would die before I gave him up," Chloe said seriously.

"I hope that never happens, Chloe. But I'm so glad he has someone outside of his parents that he can trust."

"I feel pretty good about it. I do have my own personal superhero," Chloe smiled. She looked at her watch. "Oh! And a deadline at the Planet." She bit her lip. "It's amazing what weight they give classifieds."

Martha smiled. "It's okay. Thank you for bringing the lattés this time, Chloe."

"No problem... Martha." She wrinkled her nose. "Gettin' used to it," she laughed.

Clark blew through the door, and came to a stop at the sight of Chloe rising from the table. "What are you two up to?" he asked, washing his hands in the kitchen sink.

"Coffee," Martha said.

"Conversation," Chloe said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Clark narrowed his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling I don't wanna know what the topic was?"

"Because you don't," Chloe said mischievously, gathering her coat and purse. She went around the table and hugged Martha, then brushed past Clark on the way to the back door. "Bye, Martha. See ya, Clark," she said.

"Bye, Chloe," Martha said, trying not to smile at her cryptic comments.

"Bye," Clark mumbled. As Chloe shut the door behind her, he turned to his mother with a frown. "Since when does she call you Martha?"

Finis


End file.
